Kisah Para Pejuang Valentine
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: "Mari rapatkan tentang tata cara memberi hadiah Valentine kepada empat uke-satu seme yang sebisa mungkin memberi napas kehidupan bagi nyawa dompet kita." Daichi berdehem sejenak, menepuk pundak dua kawan terdekatnya dan melanjutkan, "Kalian setuju?" [CaptainSquad] [KuroKen;IwaOi;BokuAka;UshiSemi;DaiSuga]


Ekspresi galau tercetak jelas pada wajah kelima pemuda yang kini tengah mengasingkan diri di bawah tangga gedung fakultas. Mereka sama-sama menunduk; menyesali nasib sial yang baru saja menebar kata ' _hello'_ dengan teramat sangat ganasnya. Mungkin sampai menusuk sanubari dan raga. Juga dompet. Dan kartu kredit perorangan.

" _Bro_ ,"

"Iya, _bro_?"

Yang memiliki personifikasi layaknya kucing liar yang terbuang menjawab panggilan beraura madesu dari si rambut bergaya jabrik. Aura yang dikeluarkan juga sama mengenaskannya. Mungkin juga lebih besar. Memimpin keempat pemuda yang sama menyedihkannya layaknya bingung memilih makan apa ketika memasuki zona tanggal tua.

Mereka mungkin anak-anak kos yang setidaknya lebih beruntung karena mendapat anggaran beasiswa per bulannya. Ada tambahan uang saku ketika orang tua di kampung halaman telat memberi kiriman wajib. Tapi tetap saja, masalah kali ini membuat berat juga uang terlepas dari sangkarnya.

"Kali ini masalah apa lagi kalian semua?"

Sawamura Daichi namanya. Mengambil posisi sebagai ketua perkumpulan MaKpeci (Mahasiswa Kere Pejuang Cinta, _red_ ) secara tak tertulis maupun memakai proses pemilihan umum. Nampaknya, dikarenakan jiwanya sebagai seorang pemimpin sedang berkobar, ia langsung tahu; jika mereka semua sudah berkumpul di sini, artinya ada masalah pelik yang perlu diperbincangkan agar mendapat hasil musyawarah yang mufakat.

Contohnya mungkin; bagaimana cara mendapatkan sebungkus nasi porsi kuli dengan kondisi dompet mempunyai tentara perang yang hanya cukup untuk kehidupan dua minggu ke depan? Jawabannya cukup jelas. Kerja rodilah dulu di kedai Mbah Nekomata. Terbukti, tidak perlu membayar, sebungkus nasi campur porsi kuli pun akan sampai di tangan.

Itu hanya sebagian perkara kecil. Perkara lainnya juga diselesaikan dengan cara yang sama. Walau kebanyakan gagal juga ketika dieksekusi bersama.

"Sebentar lagi tanggal empat belas bulan dua, Daichi." Kuroo Tetsurou menjawab gamang. Ketiga kawannya yang lain kemudian mengangguk miris. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang berada pada mode masalah yang sama. "Sebagai kelompok mahasiswa paling _update_ sekampus, pasti paham, kan?"

Daichi paham. Daichi peka. Masalahnya sekarang juga sedang berada di frekuensi yang sama.

Karena itulah dia kemudian menghela napas. Menatap satu per satu anak buahnya sembari berkata, "Mari rapatkan tentang tata cara memberi hadiah Valentine kepada empat uke-satu seme yang sebisa mungkin memberi napas kehidupan bagi nyawa dompet kita." Ia berdehem sejenak, menepuk pundak dua kawan terdekatnya dan melanjutkan, "Kalian setuju?"

Tidak sampai tiga detik, jawaban koor memecahkan suasana bawah tangga. Memulai rapat dadakan kelompok beraura madesu yang dijalani dengan khidmat.

Kira-kira, berhasilkah mereka dalam misi kali ini?

 **.**

 **Kisah Para Pejuang Valentine** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

 _[KuroKen] [IwaOi] [BokuAka] [UshiSemi] [DaiSuga]_

 **.**

 **[Kuroo's Case.]**

Bukan hal mudah bagi Kuroo Tetsurou menjalani hari Valentinenya dengan memberikan gebetan sebuah hadiah penuh cinta.

Atas saran dari ketua gengnya, Sawamura Daichi, dan demi menghemat uang saku yang sedang dalam masa kritis─jika itu ditambah dengan membelikan sebatang coklat di hari kasih sayang─, maka Kuroo dengan sadisnya mendatangi satu per satu para penghutang uangnya di masa lalu, meminta agar uangnya segera dikembalikan; tidak peduli dengan alasan abc yang mereka keluarkan lengkap dengan ekspresi meminta belas kasihan.

Dan secara ajaib, uang yang terkumpul lebih dari cukup untuknya membeli sebuah coklat batangan dari sebuah brand terkenal.

Cengiran bahagia Kuroo berbanding terbalik dengan nasib para korban pemalakannya. Apalagi untuk Oikawa Tooru, yang notabene peminjam terbanyak dari seluruh korban. Ia hanya bisa merenggut, mencaci Kuroo penuh cinta dan menyumpahi agar si poni emo gagal memberi coklat.

( _Well_ , menyumpah seperti itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena pada kenyataannya, dia sama saja bejadnya dengan yang disumpahi. Kesuksesannya paling hanya sekitar sepuluh persen. Sama saja artinya dengan menambah cuka pada luka yang menganga.)

Coklat yang akan ia berikan digenggam baik-baik. Mata kucingnya mengawasi sang target yang sedang asyik _bermain_ dengan saingan beratnya─sebuah gadget berbentuk persegi panjang; yang disukai oleh para _gamer_ selain menggunakan laptop atau komputer.

Ialah Kozume Kenma. Adik tingkat beda fakultas yang merupakan tetangga sebelah kamar asrama. Tampangnya yang kalem telah berhasil membuat Kuroo serasa seperti ditaburi bunga sakura. Terkesan amat klise untuk orang setipe Kuroo sendiri, sebenarnya.

Mereka jelas sudah saling kenal. Berbekal tak tahu malunya Kuroo dengan mengajak anak itu berkenalan di hari pertama dia pindah ke asrama. Niatnya ingin berkenalan dengan anak baru, tapi yang didapatkan malah _double_ _hit_.

Kuroo kira waktu itu ada yang iseng _menyantetnya_ dengan boneka _voodoo_ sampai jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Tapi ternyata… _ah, sudahlah_. Itu ternyata efek samping setelah peluru cinta tak kasat mata terpelatuk dan mengenai bagian tengah hatinya.

"Oi, Kuroo! Sampai kapan kita terus diam di sini?" Daichi menepuk punggung Kuroo dengan kencang, sedikit tidak sabaran dengan tingkah sohibnya yang mendadak terkena penyakit malu-malu kucing. "Jangan kebanyakan berpikir. Berikan coklatnya, beres perkara!"

"Bicara begitu mudah, Daichi." Dengus Kuroo sebal. "Kalau praktiknya itu susah. Lebih rumit. Lebih menggunakan emosi."

Daichi pasang tampang datar. "Nanti dia keburu pergi malah lebih susah, lho."

"Iya, iya! Sekarang!"

Mau tak mau berangkatlah sang Arjuna pencari cinta menuju medan pertempuran. Arjuna versi sekarang terasa lebih modern. Senjatanya bukan lagi sebuah panah. Tapi sebatang coklat yang diharapkan tidak ditolak di tengah jalan.

Jantungnya berdisko tidak karuan. Rasanya ingin balik badan bubar jalan ketika Kenma menyadari kedatangannya dan memberikan atensi lebih.

"… Kuro?"

"Aku cuma sebentar," Kuroo buru-buru menanggapi. Dia tersenyum canggung, masih dengan menggenggam coklat di balik punggungnya dengan sedikit hati-hati sebelum mengeluarkan benda itu dan menyodorkannya pada Kenma. "Terima, ya?"

"… coklat? Untuk apa?"

"Dimakan, Kenma. Memangnya ada hal lain lagi?"

Tapi Kuroo tetaplah Kuroo. Dia tidak bisa menahan cengiran menyebalkannya─dan seusaha mungkin menahan seruan penuh kemenangan ketika si rambut pirang-hitam menerima uluran coklatnya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Aku tahu kau bakal lebih senang kalau diberikan kaset game. Tapi untuk sekarang, ini dulu, ya?"

"Tidak juga," Kenma membalas disertai gelengan pelan. "Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba memberi hadiah?"

Kuroo tersenyum, tidak lagi dengan seringaian provokasinya dan menepuk puncak kepala Kenma. "Yeah, selamat hari Valentine," ucapnya ringan. Senyumnya melebar ketika melihat lawannya tercenung, kemudian membuang muka ke arah samping sembari berkata lirih.

"… terima kasih,"

Kuroo mencentang dalam hati. Misi Valentine: _Succes!_

 **.**

 **[Oikawa's Case.]**

Menjadi seorang bintang memang akan selalu membawa keuntungan seperti ini, Setiap tahun ketika Valentine datang, akan banjir perempuan-perempuan yang akan memberinya setumpuk coklat yang entah bagaimana ia bisa habiskan nanti.

Mungkin dibagi kepada kawannya yang fakir coklat?

Atau malah dihabiskan sendiri jika sedang niat?

Oikawa Tooru mencoba menentukan pilihan sulit tersebut sembari memasukan satu per satu coklat yang ia dapatkan ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Oikawa, bagi coklatmu satu, ya!" Mendadak saja salah satu kawannya─Bokuto Koutarou, muncul dan dengan sesuka hati mencomot random salah satu coklat miliknya.

Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan si pemilik tidak lebih dari tatapan mata yang menyipit sebelum helaan napas dikeluarkan. Tumbenan bisa mengontrol emosinya yang biasanya meledak-ledak tidak karuan. Apa lagi jika tidak ada pawangnya. Iwaizumi Hajime; teman sedari kecil yang tiap hari kerap terkena masalah gara-gara dirinya.

"Boku- _chan_ , satu coklat yang kau ambil itu harganya 200 _yen_!" Oikawa berkata enteng, menyebabkan pupil emas Bokuto langsung melebar, terlihat tidak terima.

"Geh! Pelit sekali! Mana ada aku uang segitu!"

Oikawa memberengut. "Itu juga sebagai ganti rugi gara-gara uangku habis diambil oleh Tetsu- _chan_. Aku tidak bisa beli coklat gara-gara dia!"

"Kenapa jadi dilemparkan ke aku?" balas Bokuto sebal. "Minta sana coklat sama Iwaizumi. Bukannya kau lebih mengharapkan itu?"

Manik berwarna coklat gelap itu langsung membulat sebelum berpaling dan berdecih. Kenyataannya memang begitu. Gagal memberikan, setidaknya dia berharap diberikan, kan? Keempat kawannya yang lain berlomba-lomba memberikan hadiah Valentine pada gebetan masing-masing. Lalu, dia bagaimana?

Tidak mungkin memberikan coklat yang diberikan oleh para penggemarnya dan mengatakan itu adalah coklat darinya. Kalau bukan gara-gara Kuroo Tetsurou yang amat berambisi menodongnya untuk membayar hutang, sekarang ini mungkin Oikawa sudah memberikan coklat pada Iwa- _chan_ nya.

(Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia lebih berharap kalau dia lah yang memberikan coklat tersebut. Tersenyum lebar sambil menggoda Iwaizumi dan mendapatkan setidaknya perlakuan mesra tanpa campur tangan bola voli yang akan terlempar ke arahnya. Oikawa tidak pernah bilang dia semasokis itu sampai mau terkena rajam bola tiap hari.)

"Boku-c _han_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Oikawa nelangsa. Berharap burung hantu itu mau membantunya dengan memberikan saran yang dirasa menguntungkan.

Bokuto memiringkan kepala. "Ya mana kutahu. Sudah ya, selamat berjuang! Aku juga harus berjuang hari ini. Dah, Oikawa!" serunya enteng, lalu seenaknya kabur sebelum temannya itu berhasil membalaskan dendam.

Sekali lagi Oikawa merenung. Menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mencoba untuk berpikir. Terlalu lama untuk mendapatkan ide yang lagi-lagi mentok pada cara curangnya; mengambil coklat dari salah satu penggemar dan memberikan pada Iwaizumi. Entah kenapa rasanya mengenaskan sekali?

"Oi, _Kusoikawa_!"

Oikawa melotot garang ketika kepalanya mendadak jadi sasaran timpuk segulung majalah. Begitu melihat pelakunya, ia memberengut. Sengaja menyipitkan mata atas aksi sok ngambeknya pada si pelaku penimpukan.

"Iwa- _chan_ , apaan sih!?" semprotnya sebal. "Kenapa coba barbar begitu mukul orang? Apa salahku?"

"Tidak ada. Cuma iseng." Iwaizumi merespon kalem. "Lagian buat apa di sini sendirian? Aku cari dari tadi ternyata malah bengong di kelas. Kenapa? Kurang coklatnya?"

"Dapat satu kantung plastik. Tapi satu dicuri Boku- _chan_ ,"

Satu alis Iwaizumi terangkat naik. "Terus kau galau gara-gara satu coklat itu?" tebaknya. " _Boge_ , cuma satu coklat apa salahnya? Kau juga sudah punya banyak begini. Sekali-sekali berbagilah, _kuso_!"

"Yang bilang permasalahkan itu memangnya siapa?!" protes Oikawa. "Iwa- _chan_ bodoh! Iwa- _chan_ gak peka!" semburnya.

"Gak peka bagaimana? Memangnya kau itu ingin apa, Oikawa?"

"Gak tahu! Pikir saja sendiri!"

Rasanya Iwaizumi ingin menggigit bantal saja sekalian, "Kau itu kenapa lagi?" tanyanya. "Jangan ngambek terus. Ayo balik. Sebentar lagi kelasnya bakalan dipakai."

"Nanti. Iwa- _chan_ balik sendiri sana!"

"Geh, beneran ngambek." Iwaizumi menghela nafas. Tahu urusannya akan berubah panjang, diambilnya kotak kecil dari saku jaket, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Oikawa yang langsung tanggap menangkap. "Nih, ambil."

"Eeeh? Ini apa? Coklat?" Kedua mata Oikawa seketika berbinar, sementara Iwaizumi segera balik badan dan membiarkan temannya itu berada pada _euphoria_ nya sendiri.

"Ya, anggap saja ganti rugi dari coklat yang diambil Bokuto tadi."

Oikawa tersenyum lebar. Tahu kalau coklat itu jelas memang ditujukan pada dirinya. Dibuktikan dengan keberadaan _note_ kecil yang tertempel pada bagian permukaan kotak yang bertuliskan: " _Happy Valentine, Tooru_."

Terkadang Iwaizumi bisa manis juga.

Misi Valentine tahun ini: _Fai_ ─eh… _succes_!

 **.**

 **[Bokuto's Case.]**

Sudah tersebar sampai seluruh penjuru fakultas, tentang seberapa ngototnya seorang Bokuto Koutarou dalam usaha mendekati adik tingkat jurusannya. Keajaiban yang terjadi adalah tentang si junior yang mempunyai sifat begitu kontras dengan burung hantu itu sendiri. Memaksa semua orang untuk tidak berkata ' _Mengapa bisa?_ ' sambil bergeleng tak habis pikir.

Cinta memang tidak mengenal sifat orangnya. Semua tergantung dengan kejahilan para peri-peri berpopok, yang kalau sedang iseng asal menembakan panah pada sembarang orang.

Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Bokuto. Ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok sang junior yang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Aura-aura khas orang jatuh cinta langsung menguar. Kuroo Tetsurou, yang saat itu sedang bersamanya bahkan sampai merinding disko. Tidak kuat menahan semburan _pink_ tak kasat mata yang berasal dari teman seperjuangannya.

"Ingat untuk tidak membuatnya _ilfeel_ , _bro_!"

Sang _bros before hoes_ menasehati sebelum Bokuto melenggang pergi menuju area pertempuran. Di tangannya sudah tersedia sekotak coklat hasil rampasan dari salah satu anggota geng MaKpeci, Oikawa Tooru, yang entah mengapa setiap tahun selalu berhasil menggiring puluhan batang coklat datang ke tangannya. Padahal berkharisma layaknya Bokuto saja tidak.

(Oke, itu hanya hasil pemikiran iri Bokuto karena dia bahkan tidak berhasil mendapatkan dua puluh coklat sesuai taruhannya dengan Konoha Akinori kemarin petang. Alhasil, dia harus memberikan setengah coklat yang didapat pada sohibnya dari zaman SMA dulu. Padahal kurang satu coklat lagi. CUMA kurang SATU COKLAT lagi. Bolehkah Bokuto menangis dengan lebay?)

" _Bro_ , boleh kan coklatnya dititipin ke orang lain?" tanya Bokuto, tiba-tiba terserang tremor mendadak. Dia nyengir tanpa dosa, berharap Kuroo mau membantunya memberikan coklat ini pada belahan jiwanya di depan sana.

"Payah banget, _bro_." tolak Kuroo mentah-mentah. "Yang mau kasih siapa? Yang mau ngegebet siapa? Kalau cuma mau kasih coklat sudah ciut begini, lebih baik nyebur ke laut sana!"

Panah imajiner langsung tertancap pada dada kawan burung hantunya. _Nyelekit_. Sukses menyerang bagian vital yang bernamakan 'gengsi'.

"Berisik!" Bokuto mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, usaha terakhir agar dia tidak terlihat payah di depan sohib gembelnya. "Lihat saja, _bro_! Coklat ini bakal segera menjalani misi mulianya!"

Kuroo nyengir, mengiyakan saja kalimat Bokuto dan memperhatikan bagaimana sohibnya itu melangkah sok berani mendekati sang target pilihan hati. Ia menunggu sambil menyedot jus jeruk yang dibelinya dari _vending machine_ , nyaris menyemburkan isi minuman tersebut ketika Bokuto tidak kira-kira meneriakan nama sang junior sembari membungkuk menyodorkan sekotak coklat dengan balutan pita berwarna _pink_ cerah.

"Akaashi! Tolong terima coklat ini!"

Rasanya Kuroo tahu seberapa malunya Akaashi Keiji saat ini; sang junior yang terkena sial akibat dibuat malu oleh teman karibnya di tengah-tengah kantin yang lumayan juga tingkat keramaiannya. Beruntung pula Akaashi tipe orang yang mampu menahan emosinya dengan baik, tidak serta merta meninggalkan Bokuto dan bersikap layaknya tidak kenal dengan pemilik rambut _spiky_ itu.

Tapi sialnya, keberuntungan Bokuto tidak sampai pada titik di mana tingkahnya tidak akan membuatnya malu sampai ke sumsum tulang. Jawaban Akaashi dengan telak membuat hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Maaf, Bokuto _-san_ , aku tidak suka makan coklat."

Rasanya seperti ada yang menyiraminya dengan sepanci air panas. Rasanya sakit. Rasanya perih. Air muka Bokuto terlihat hampa. Bersyukur juga dia tidak keburu pingsan sampai Kuroo menyeretnya keluar dari kantin.

Valentine tahun ini nyatanya: _Failed!_

 **.**

 **[Ushijima's Case.]**

Menurut Ushijima Wakatoshi, apapun yang terjadi, coklatnya harus sampai ke tangan gebetannya tercinta; Semi Eita.

Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi!

Mau Tendou Satori (saingan beratnya dalam menggebet Semi) menghalangi, lah. Mau Semi mendadak alergi coklat, lah. Atau mungkin menolak coklatnya gara-gara sudah diberikan sekarung penuh oleh si rambut merah menyala.

Misi tetaplah misi. Dan bagi Ushijima, tidak ada kata kalah dalam kehidupannya.

Maka dari itu, mulailah pemuda lempeng ini mendekati sang target yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya. Sepertinya tugas makalah. Ia tahu karena Oikawa Tooru baru saja mewanti-wantinya agar tidak mengganggu Semi ketika pemuda itu sedang dalam 'masa kritis'.

Bahaya; katanya. Amukan Semi terancam bisa membikin kelas seperti baru terkena badai angin topan. Intinya, bicara baik-baik atau si rambut kapur itu akan murka dan mendatangkan bencana alam.

Dan Ushijima mencoba mengatur strategi. Didekatinya Semi secara perlahan, mencoba agar pemuda itu tidak merasa risih sementara dia bisa bebas mengamati dan mencari kesempatan untuk memberikan coklat yang telah ia persiapkan dengan penuh perjuangan.

Jika teman-temannya membeli coklat dengan cara ajaib, maka berbeda dengan Ushijima yang mau bersusah payah membuat coklatnya sendiri. Dengan bantuan aplikasi Yutub serta bahan-bahan seadanya, coklat penuh cinta tanpa sianida apalagi pelet cinta berhasil diselesaikan. Setelah dicoba kemarin, rasanya juga tidak mengecewakan. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu bolak-balik kamar mandi atau sampai memeriksakan diri ke dokter terdekat.

Inginnya sih segera memberikan coklatnya tanpa perlu menunggu-nunggu begini. Tapi kondisi target sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak berbicara. Keningnya berkerut, terasa horor sekaligus membahayakan. Keselamatan jantung Ushijima perlu diperhatikan karena otaknya sepertinya mulai sama tidak warasnya dengan otak teman satu gengnya yang lain.

(Sejak kapan dia mulai meminjam kalimat milik Bokuto Koutarou? Bahwasannya jantungnya seperti tengah ditembak oleh malaikat cinta ketika melihat sang pujaan hati? Kalimat bahwa kebodohan itu cepat menular sepertinya benar adanya.)

Tapi, sekali lagi, apapun yang terjadi, coklat di tangannya harus sampai pada sang target yang diperjuangkan!

"Semi," Ushijima mencoba menyapa. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana pemuda berambut kapur itu mendongak, sedikit kaget saat melihatnya dan buru-buru balas menyapa.

"Oh, Ushijima. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

"Bukan masalah. Sedang buat tugas?"

Semi mengangguk ringan, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Kelasku terlalu banyak dapat tugas. Tidak ada kuliah juga harus ke kampus untuk mencari buku referensi." Ucapnya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ada kelas?"

"Ya, tadi pagi." Ushijima membenarkan. "Sekarang sudah istirahat."

"Istirahat ya?" Pandangan Semi mengawang ke angkasa. "Aku baru ingat tadi pagi cuma sarapan roti. Sekarang perutku jadi lapar," keluhnya kemudian.

"Kau bisa ke kantin dulu untuk makan siang."

"Tidak bisa," Semi menggeleng tegas. "Masih banyak yang belum kuselesaikan. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Ushijima terdiam sebentar, sebelum mengambil kotak coklatnya kemudian diulurkan pada Semi. "Kau bisa makan ini dulu sebagai pengganjal perut. Tidak ada masalah dengan coklat, kan?"

Semi jelas tertegun. Ia menatap Ushijima dengan pandangan penuh terima kasih lalu mengambil coklatnya. "Kebetulan sekali. Terima kasih, Ushijima!" ucapnya. Dibukanya kotak itu dan memakan isinya tanpa malu-malu. "Omong-omong kau beli ini di mana? Rasanya sedikit beda dari yang biasa."

"Itu coklat buatanku," balas yang lebih tinggi. Seketika pula menghentikan kunyahan si rambut kapur dan berganti menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Yang benar?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya," Ushijima mengangguk pelan. "Itu coklat untukmu. Selamat hari Valentine, Semi."

Seketika itu pula Semi terbatuk. Ia dengan segera menutupi mulutnya dengan wajah yang memerah sambil berkata, "Sial, aku dijebak, ya?" protesnya. Tapi tidak mengembalikan coklat tersebut dan malah memakannya lagi setelah batuknya mereda.

Ushijima tersenyum diam-diam. Misi Valentinenya: _Succes_!

 **.**

 **[Daichi's Case.]**

Seberapa pun Sawamura Daichi mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, rasanya semuanya berakhir menjadi gagal kembali.

Di depannya, Sugawara Koushi terlihat kerepotan dengan sepuluh kotak coklat berukuran medium yang berusaha dimasukan ke dalam tas. Itu semua diberikan oleh adik dan kakak tingkat, juga teman seangkatan dalam rangka merayakan hari Valentine. Persis sama seperti apa yang akan dilakukannya sebentar lagi.

Mereka berdua berteman baik. Memangku jabatan sama sebagai koordinator kelas beberapa mata kuliah sehingga setiap waktu akan menjadi lebih dekat karena tanggung jawab bersama.

Selama itu pula Daichi diam-diam mulai memendam rasa. Berniat memiliki tapi tidak berani berjuang. Dan untuk tahun ini, dia akan mencoba peruntungannya dalam perayaan hari kasih sayang.

"Kalau kau tidak lekas bergerak, Sugawara akan segera pergi."

Daichi menghembuskan napas. Perkataan Ushijima Wakatoshi sedikit banyak membuatnya kembali merasa gugup. Maksud temannya itu mungkin baik, tapi tidak dengan jantungnya yang terus-menerus marathon tanpa henti.

"Ushijima, kau tahu aku tidak mungkin ke sana hanya untuk menyerahkan coklat lalu pergi, kan?" tukas Daichi tak santai. "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Ushijima menjawab kalem, "Mengajaknya mengobrol santai lalu berikan coklatnya?"

"Itu terlalu sulit untukku!"

Mereka kembali diam hingga lima menit berlalu tanpa kepastian. Daichi lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas, menguatkan diri untuk menghampiri sang target dan langsung memberikannya coklat.

Rasanya dia seperti berada di _final test_ dengan tujuan akhir memberikan jawaban benar pada lembar jawaban. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau kegugupannya sudah merajarela. Berjalan saja rasanya sudah berat sekali. Padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di dekat sang pujaan hati.

"… err, Suga?"

"Ya?" Yang dipanggil segera menyahut. Tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Daichi dan menepuk pundaknya hangat. "Ada apa? Ukai _sensei_ memberi pesan?"

"Yah, tidak sebenarnya." Daichi tertawa kaku. Sampai-sampai Sugawara menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Aku cuma ingin berbicara denganmu,"

"Oh ya? Soal apa?"

Diam lagi, Daichi bingung ingin memulai dari mana. Kepalanya yang tak gatal digaruk asal, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam kuat sekotak coklat yang disembunyikan di balik punggung.

 _Berikan. Tidak. Berikan. Tidak. Berikan. Tidak. Berikan_.

Pilihannya memang hanya harus berikan, bukan?

Maka dari itu, dengan hati-hati disodorkannya sekotak coklat yang sedari tadi ia genggam baik-baik. Hasil dari gaji kerja _part time_ -nya di sebuah kedai kemarin sore. Dan rasanya, dia tidak bisa lebih bangga dari ini karena bisa memberi sesuatu dengan menggunakan uang sendiri.

"Suga, terima coklat ini, ya?"

Hening mendominasi sebelum ekspresi terkejut Sugawara berangsur dapat dikontrol oleh si empunya. Wajahnya digantikan ekspresi bersalah, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada seraya membungkuk kecil.

"Maaf, Daichi. Bukannya aku bermaksud menolak coklatmu, tapi kurasa, aku tidak akan habis memakan semua coklat yang kudapatkan hari ini. Total sudah sepuluh kotak, lumayan besar pula. Aku bahkan berniat membagi-bagikannya nanti dengan teman seapartemen." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Lagipula ini hanya coklat wajib, kan? Atau kau habis ditolak gadis yang kau sukai dan malah memberikannya padaku? Lebih baik kau saja yang makan. Coklat itu enak, lho!"

Daichi menganga. Rasanya ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Ditolak dan disalah pahami dengan dituduh memberikan coklat wajib membuat dadanya terasa ditusuk panah imajiner.

Sakit. Perih. _Double hit_ malah.

"Tapi Suga...,"

"Ah, sudah dulu ya Daichi! Aku harus pulang. Sebentar lagi jadwal kerja _part time_. Ingat untuk _move on_ dari si dia, lho!"

Sugawara tersenyum lebar. Menepuk pundak Daichi lalu berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan lawannya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat mengenaskan layaknya korban bencana alam.

Daichi rasanya ingin menangis lebay. Valentine tahun ini: Super sial!

 **.**

 **.**

Perkumpulan MaKpeci kembali bertemu di bawah tangga. Kali ini mereka membawa berita secara personal. Tentang keberhasilan atau kegagalan mereka dalam merayakan hari kasih sayang di tahun ini.

Tiga di antara mereka tersenyum penuh suka cita, sementara dua lagi terbelengu oleh aura hitam pekat. Jelas sekali di antara mereka ada yang gagal. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyanyikan lagu Gloomy Valentine, secara tak kasat mata dan sungguh menyebalkan sekali.

"Kalian berdua, jangan menggalau begitu dong!" seru Oikawa. Nyaris saja tawanya menyembur keluar kalau tidak dipelototi oleh Daichi yang semakin mengelamkan auranya.

Bokuto sendiri sudah tidak bisa tertolong. _Emo mode_ semenjak coklatnya ditolak mentah-mentah. Hanya bisa bengong tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa sampai perlu diseret Kuroo ke sana-sini.

"Ya intinya kalian harus coba lagi di tahun depan," saran Kuroo. "Terutama kau, Bokuto! Jangan berikan Akaashi coklat lagi atau kau akan ditolak mentah-mentah."

Yang dinasehati hanya mampu menggerung. Diam serasa tanpa nyawa, berpikir kenapa hari mereka terasa amat sial.

Sementara sisanya? Jangan tanya. Dua di antara tiga sepertinya perlu menambah kuota kotak tertawa yang nyaris habis karena dipakai tertawa terus-terusan.

(Diam-diam Daichi menyumpah, semoga tahun depan giliran mereka yang dapat musibah.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Karena ini belum lewat bulan februari, so… Happy Valentine Day! Maafkan humornya malah gak terasa. Ini mencoba gaya baru dalam menulis humor, dan saya rasa ini sedikit masuk kriteria. Walaupun gak lucu-lucu banget orz.

Well, yang paling susah itu nulis pair UshiSemi. Demi apa bikin karakter Ushiwk ternyata sulitnya begini /yha/ Dan untuk Bokuto serta Daichi, saya merasa puas bikin mereka sengsara! /ditabok/ Rasanya ada manis-manisnya gitu ya. Mhuehehehe.

Ditunggu feed back dari kalian. Semoga suka dengan fanfic ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

 ** _S_** **ign,**

 **Miss Chocoffee**

 **.**

 **[February 24, 2017]**


End file.
